Megan and Tommy on hot date!
by MissyXX
Summary: Megan and Tommy on a hot date. Hope you enjoy! rated T, rated M for chapter 5 and 7 and 9. I don't own any characters. I try to update soon :-) Or maybe start a new story, don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Date Megan and Tommy Chapter 1

Tommy tried to persuade Megan into going out with him for drinks. Given their past Megan hesitated before. He asked her again and she tilted her head a little and with a twinkle in her eyes she said she would like to go out on a date with him. She felt a blush coming over her cheeks. This ME heart beated fast. Megan thought about how much she missed his attention and having fun together.

Of course Tommy noticed. He noticed anything she did. He couldn't get over her. That's why he went to Philadelphia. Tommy took her to a movie theater. He reached for her hand while they standing there in the hall. Megan liked that feeling, her small freckled hand in his big soft hand. She stand close to him and couldn't keep her eyes of him. It brought back so many memories. Good memories.

Tommy smiled feeling how Megan took his hand and held it while they walked and got their tickets. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Tommy waited to hear what Megan wanted to do and ordered a couple of drinks and some popcorn for them to share. Once they were settled he walked hand in hand with her to their theater room. "Where do you want to sit?" He asked her, wanting he to pick where she felt more comfortable.

It was not to busy that night so they could choose where to sit. The redhead prefered in the back, it was more quiet there. They have some free seats around them.

Tommy helt her one hand tight and with the other hand he guided her softly to their seats. She felt happy to be close around him. She felt special by the way he looked after her with his kindness and sweetness.

Once they were on the back row, he let her seat and got the seat next to hers. Tommy got on his seat and kept holding his hand which she had taken while the went up those seats. "I heard this is a good one." He said about the movie. After they get comfortable in their seats the movie started. The food and drinks rest on the empty seats next to them.

Megan didn't watch the screen, her head was constantly turned towards the police man. Looking in his eyes. With their backs they sat comfortable in the velvet seats, Tommy pulled up the armrest so they could sit closer together. The hand Megan was still holding, she took over her head and shoulder so his arm was around her.  
I like it this way she whispered and rested her back against his arm and chest. She could feel his breaths close to her ear. Her other hand looked for his other hand and once she found it she put her small freckled hand in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Date Megan and Tommy Chapter 2

Tommy smiled watching Megan shifting closer. He was constantly moving his eyes from the screen to the red head. Every time he caught her looking at his direction he smiled and teasingly nudge her. The police man moved his arms around her back and hold her close.

He sporadically sipped from his soda, never leaving her hands. He was happy Megan had agreed on going out with him. Tommy was hoping they could evolve the date into something else. He was not going to rush Megan, though.

The tiny redhead enjoyed watching the movie together with Tommy. He still made her heart beat faster. Megan noticed him doing his best to make the evening a great one for her. She loved being around him, feeling him close again. She was falling for him again.

Sitting so close to each other made her feel good. She nibbled her lower lip. Tommy smiled at her and looked her in the eyes. He leaned forward, softly she pressed his lips at hers. He opened his mouth a little and gently started kissing her. Megan kissed him back immediately and Tommy pulled her closer. He kissed her with intens passion. Like he did years ago. He regretted what happened between them, he messed up back then.

The movie nearly ended. Megan thought about the past years , after the divorce from Todd, the accident and all that happened Megan only kept busy working and looking after Lacey.  
As independend and confident she was in her job she wasn't when it came to men. And then there was their history together. Tommy brought back so many feelings.

Tommy kept Megan close. He liked the way she leaned against him, letting him know she liked to be close to him. The feeling he got every time he sees her made him want more, he never could get enough of Megan. She was intoxicating. It's why he came to Philadelphia.

That red head was a beautiful woman, he would debate with anyone who dared to point out and say she wasn't. She had this unique kind of beauty and it drove him crazy. Tommy felt her move close and he tilted his head. He felt her kissing him more and Tommy immediately kissed her back.

He smiled against her lip.

The police man was dying to taste her lips more that kiss made him feel this sensation in his stomach, a good one. It told him many things. Tommy let his fingers brush that soft red hair while they kissed.

Megan felt him kissing her soflty. That gave her a warm feeling. She felt his passionate kisses going deeper. She leaned back a little to tease him and see if he wanted to kiss her more.  
The freckled woman opened her eyes and looked deep in his. They had a twinkle in them. He smiled at her. Tommy was gently brushing with his hands through her long red hair, she loved that feeling. Then Tommy gently pulled her head closer to kiss her more. He soon forgot about the movie they were watching, that they were in a public movie theater, and he didn't even feel the lights going up. He was lost in the feeling of kissing such an incredible woman.

The movie ended, the last part they didn't even see because they to busy with each other. The lights went on and most people left the room already. The blond man gently rested his hand on her waist and nipped at her lower lip. He felt her pulling away and he immediately smiled at her. He liked the way she looked at him. He had seen that look in her before. Tommy noticed they had been left alone in the theater room. He chuckled and slowly grabbed her things so they could leave before they were kicked out by the cleaning staff.

Megan felt in heaven, she couldn't remember missing a movie because of kissing with a man. That was a long long time ago. She enjoyed every second being close to him. The freckled red let Tommy guide them out of the movieroom into the big hall. Close together they stood there in the hall, Tommy kept her so close he gave her friendly kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan and Tommy Date Chapter 3

Tommy felt like he was living the old days, where he brought Megan to the movie theater so they could make out. He knew that Megan was the type of woman that liked to be in control and he was going to let her be. The policeman led her outside, he kept his hand on her lower back and kept kissing her cheek, letting her know he didn't want to stop what they had started inside. "What are we going to do next?" He asked her. Maybe she wanted to go for drinks somewhere. He didn't want the evening to end. He enjoyed Megan's company. She was hot and sexy and in a way cute and adorable. It was a mix that was driving him crazy. She was intoxicating. He came to Philadelphia to be with her again, now it looked like she finally forgiven him. He felt relieved, he never stopped loving her. All he wanted to do is be close to her.

Megan crossed an imaginery line tonight, kissing and making out in a movie theater was something she hadn't done for years but she didn't care, the tiny lady enjoyed it. Megan didn't want this amazing evening with him to end either. She nibbled her lower lip, leaned her head towards him and whispered softly in his ear "Maybe you can bring me home and then come over for drinks." She kissed him softly on his cheek.

Tommy liked the idea of going to her place for drinks, he led her to his car. During the drive home they laughed and talked. Megan never expected to be where she was now. Going out on a date, not thinking about work or any related things. Being there with Tommy, the man she use to love so much and that hurt her so bad. Secretly she felt so much for him, still. The freckled woman enjoyed this moment and felt happy to be around him . They stopped at Megan's appartment building and Tommy parked his car in front and helped her get out. Together they walked into the building.

As they stand in front of her door, Megan opened her purse to find the keys. She felt him behind and pulling her close to kiss. Tommy couldn't resist kissing Megan. He started with gentle kisses on her cheek and in her neck until he finally turned her around and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. After she find her keys the redhead managed to open the door. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and shut the door behind him with his foot, not breaking the kiss off. He kissed her intensely.

In the hallway they turned around each other and entered the livingroom kissing. The policeman had to break their kiss off for a second to catch some air. Megan felt his lips all over her cheeks. He breath heavily while kissing along her jawbone and found her lips again. Those sweet lips he was addicted to.

She sucked a little on his lower lip and kissed him deeply back. Her heart beated fast. Her hands caressed his back and found the hairline in his neck. She let her fingers play a little with his hair and she started to pull of his jacket. Megan tilted her head a little to the side and kissed him back again. She lead him into her livingroom towards the couch.

Maybe she could ask him if he wanted a drink later, now the only thing she wanted was to continue kissing him and see where it goes. Tommy followed her lead, it was evident she was the kind of woman that liked to be in control. Megan was used to be in control always and everywhere.

When it came to Tommy she let the control go, it had always bin that way. He had this attractive power over her. Tommy smiled against her lips feeling how he got rid of his coat and he let it fell over his shoulders. Together they fell on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Megan and Tommy

Megan pulled of her jacket and throw it on the floor. They continued kissing, she started to unbutton his shirt. Tommy rested his hands on her hips and caressed them gently. His hands felt good there. He watched her unbuttoning his shirt and kept kissing her. When the redhead fully unbuttoned his shirt she straddled on him.

Megan put her long red hairlocks behind her ears and kissed him all over his cheek and jawbone. She sucked his neck and with her freckled hands the redhead caressed his bare chest. She played her hands along. Her lips find his again and she kissed him deeply and passionate. She let his tongue play hers. Slowly she kissed him over his chin, down his throat to his chest.

Megan was absolutely sure she wanted him, she wanted him more then anything else. She had never forgot him. The tension between them was always there, she tried to ignore it the past weeks but she couldn't denie it anymore. She didn't want to anymore. Tommy smiled feeling her lips playing along his chest. Megan was so sexy he felt aroused by her presence. Tommy caught her lips and tenderly let his tongue slip into her mouth and kissed her back deep and passionate. His hand softly caressed her long hair. She pulled his shirt of and let it fall down over his shoulders behind the couch. Tommy was going crazy with Megan touching his body. Her hands felt soft against his skin and her red lips were intoxicating. She was irresistable to him.

His hands curved her tiny waist finding the zipper of her skirt, he slowly brought it down. He left it there and moved his hand up her flat stomach. His lips broke the kiss off and they settled on her neck, kissing it gently. Megan leaned back and stretched out a little. She tilted her head and looked in his eyes and smiled.

Their kisses became intenser and deeper. She felt his hands slip under her top, touch her skin and finding her breast. Her body filled with sensation. She shut her eyes, tilted her head and felt his lips making a kissing line from her cheek to her neck. Sucking and nipping her free skin. Megan moaned lightly. His hands find the bottom of her top, she nibbled her lower lip and looked at him with a naughty smile. She put her arms up so he could pull the top carefully over her head.

Megan let him undress her slowly. She was now only wearing her black lace bra, black panties, the unzipped skirt and her heels. That skirt moved up a little because she was kneeled on the couch with his lap between her legs, straddeling him. "You are so sexy." she murmered in his ear. The freckled lady had her arms around him, kissed his neck leaving a trail of kisses along to his chest. She moaned as she felt his hands over her stomach travel to her back and hips. She leaned backwards and left his lap, he smiled at her and curved his fingers around the fabric and slowly pushes her skirt down her hips. He let go of the skirt but held on to Megan. She kicked off her heels.

Tommy sat on the couch watching the tiny redhead standing before him wearing her black lace bra and panties. He helt his hands on her hips. They didn't break eyecontact. He stood up from the couch and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands slip up the smooth supple skin of his back to hook over his shoulder. She burried her face against his chest and softly kissed him in his neck and on his jaw. Her hips pressing against his. She was aroused by him. She pressed her body against his. He kissed her neck and up to her ear while he walked to the bedroom with Megan in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Megan and Tommy on date

Gently Tommy carried her to to bed and lay her down. She grabs the top of his pants and pulls him closer. Her hands find the belt and start to unbuckle it, the freckled fingers unbuttoned his pants and start to pull it down and completely of him. Now he only wearing his boxers. She's moving her hands up to his chest again. The desire growing each second that was passing, a moan escaped her lungs and her body tinkles with feeling his touch on her. Megan felt like she was in heaven, they where there together again. Wanting each other so much. She felt her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. Megan breathed deeply forgetting time and place.

Megan was a tease and Tommy loved each second of it. He gently grabbed one of her feet and plant kisses up her leg. He slid on top of her and left kisses up her abdomen, Tommy shut his eyes and let his lips kiss each freckle, each part of skin he found naked on the redhead.

He found her lips and gently kissed them and slid his hand through her back and pulled her up so he could unhook her bra. He did so and let her rest back on the bed. She shivered under his touch, his hands brought her skin to life, it was as if every nerve in her body was brought alive, responding to his touch. His hot tongue caressed her neck, stroking the now sensitive skin. She pressed herself closer, longing for his touch.

Megan smiled at him, before slowly moving in to kiss him passionately, she takes a huge breathe in as their lips meet, they slowly and lightly kiss, opening their mouth a bit more after each kiss, the intense feeling begins to build, he pulls her body closer so they are touching.

The tension builds up, they continue to kiss, harder and faster. He's laying on top of her in the missionary position, she teasingly roles and competes with him for mount before finally rolling on top of him and pinning down his arms, she closes the gap between their bodys and lies on top of him, teasingly smiling, she moves her lips to his neck, kissing and sucking and nibbling his neck.

He kissed down her throat and around one of her breast. They were warm and soft. The feeling sending more blood to his erection making it firmer against her thigh. He lied against the mattress and looked up at her, straight into her eyes. They were beautiful just like her.

His hands reached up to her shoulders and slowly bring down the straps of her bra. He smiled while he revealed her breasts. They were perfect. He pulled her close and kissed her gently, letting his lips taste hers. She pressed her soft boobs against his chest and begins to move down, with her tongue all the way down his body, until she reaches the top of his boxers. With her freckled tiny hands she pulls them down. Tommy already started pull down her panties, she steps out of them and slowly crawls up his body, staying low so she is sliding along all the way up, she kisses him on the lips before she settles on top of him. He adjusted on the mattress and bit on his lips feeling her sliding on top of him.

Bouncing up and down, with small gentle moans, then getting faster. She feels him begin to slightly participate in thrusting, she moves up the pace. "Oh Tommy she moaned" "Mmmmm"

He placed his hands on her waist and started to thrust inside of her moving in circles stimulating pleasure for both of them. "You feel so good." He moaned letting her know.

Megan opened her eyes and looked at him while she matches him thrust for thrust, the red leaned in forward to kiss him deeply and passionetely. Moaning and groaning more and more.

To feel him deeper she arched her back. Their rhytm synchronised perfectly. He pushes his hips more up so he could go deeper. Megan is in a constant burst of moans and out of breathe, she reaches pleasure soon and she felt he was close too. They both ride of the waves of pleasure that is coursing through their bodies.

He curved his fingers hard around her hips while he moved them back and forth following the pace his thrusts had created inside of her. His hips up feeling her bouncing on top of him. He liked the way she was going hard and fast on him. She knew what she was doing and it was completely pleasing them both. He moved his hands from her hips and slid them up her chest finding her breasts.

He cupped them and started to massage them in circles, pressing her nipples with his thumbs. They felt so good.

She starts to get harder and rougher as she bounces on him, screaming out his name, telling him to go harder and deeper. Soon she is into a constant burst of moans and out of breathe. Loudly moaning, arching her back as she cums. She rides him till she feels her pleasure become maximal. She feels her body in ecstatic and shivering. They kiss softly and catch there breathe slightly, before she slides back down and start to ride again. this time straight into a fast powerful motion, she bounces up and down and she feels the immense sensation building in his body. He reached the edge of his pleasure.

He kissed along her collar bone and gasped for air after moaning her name. He buried his face on her neck and kissed it gently, letting his fingers brush her long red hair and brought her down with him, letting her body rest on top of his. They both breathed heavily. Slowly she let him kiss her and put his head in her neck. She slid of him and crawled up to his side. Megan passionately kissed him. Tommy adjusted and smiled. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair with his fingers, "You smell so good." Tommy remembered the last time he was with her, it was such a long time ago. Tommy kept Megan in his arms and hugged her gently. He let his fingers trace the freckles on her naked back while he nosed close to her.

She layed her head to rest on his chest, his heart beating fast she could feel that. She closed her eyes and enjoyed him brushing softly through her long hairlocks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Megan and Tommy on date

A huge smile came upon her face and Megan looked Tommy in the eyes before closing hers and getting comfortable laying there in his arms. They nosed and cuddled as she layed close to him. She caressed his neck softly with her tiny freckled fingers, felt comfortable in his big arms, that he wrapped around her. Their legs intertwined together.

One hand softly touched her back, the other hand she reached out for to put her small freckled hand is.

Tommy smiled while she lied close to him. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to let go of her. He helt that hand and caressed it lightly. There was something different about the Megan he knew years ago and the one he had in his arms now. He couldn't tell what it was but he liked it. He regretted deeply the mistakes he made that where the cause of losing her back then. Maybe it was that she was more relaxed now. She knew what she wanted.

Megan opened her eyes and smiled widley at him and leaned forward to press her lips softly on his. Giving him a sweet kiss and then softly leaving a trace of kisses on his cheek and jawbone. She had missed him very much over the years, although she wasn't much aware she had. Being with him again brought back a lot of feelings from the old times. Tommy was still hot and sexy. They gone through so much together.

With her soft hands she caressed his chest and draw small circles around . She nibbled and licked his neck soflty. Tommy smiled and kept kissing her forehead, then down to her cheek to her lips. He liked kissing her.

"How about that drink now, or is it too late for that?" Tommy was in a good mood. "Or did you just use that as an excuse to get me into bed." He chuckled and kissed her lips gently. "You are amazing Megan." He assured her. Tommy adjusted on his side of the bed and brought the sheets up to their naked bodies. He kissed her cheek and held her close. Slowly Megan moved her body up and came to sit. She pulled the sheets a bit higher around her body. "I did want you in my bed." she said with a sassy voice and looked at him with a naughty look in her eyes. Megan giggled and nibbled her lower lip. "I feel used." He teased her and kissed her again, "Not that I mind." He added and held her close.

They both wanted a drink, Tommy found his boxers, put them on and stepped out of the bed. He found her bathrobe and panties and handed them to her. In a second she put it on and slid out of bed. He waited for her to have it on and followed her to the kitchen.

She felt him walking close behind her. She felt one hand on her hip and the other hand around her. He kept kissing her. She was too addictive. Impossible to stop. Tommy kept her close. His touches made her body tickle.

Megan walked up to the fridge, grabbed a beer for Tommy and the bottle rosé for herself. She poured a glass for herself and handed him te beer. Together they walked over to the couch and sat down. His arm around her she settled her head in his neck and leaned back. With her free hand she carressed the arm he wrapped around her. He gently stroke his hand through her long hair.

To be continued (:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Megan and Tommy on Date

They sat close together on the couch sipping their drinks and talking about how their lives turned out after they got out of sight. Tommy held her close, one arm around her. Megan shared about the caraccident, how it changed her live and changed everything. How she became a medical examiner. How frustrated it was to give up her practice as a neurosurgeon and now loving her job as medical examiner. Last couple of months where rough. She lost Peter, it was a big shock. She still couldn't believe what happened and how he saved her life but lose his. When she thought of him her eyes went watery. Tommy listened and nodded. They also talked about the good memories they had together. It made them laugh. After a while their drinks where done so Megan stood up from the couch to get another bottle of beer and a refill on her rosé. "Where you going to." Tommy asked. He grinned, he wasn't going to let go of her so he walked with her to the kitchen. He waited for her to open the fridge and looked over. One arm around her tiny waist.

Before she got the bottle rosé from the fridge Megan grabbed one of his hands and started kissing and sucking a little on his fingers. She teased him by doing this. She leaned in and pressed her soft lips gently on his. With her lips she played along his lips before she opens them more so his tongue could come looking for hers. Tommy kissed her passionately. Mmmm the redhead moaned softly, and looked him in the eyes. She lost herself in his beautiful eyes, they sparkled. Her actions turned Tommy on.

Megan turned around and grabbed the bottle rosé from the fridge and put it on the kitchen counter. Tommy smiled while she turned around. He tilt his head and slowly started to kiss her. His kisses are electrifying. He let their tongues play a little and wraps his hands around her waist and pulled her close pressing her more against the kitchen counter. Her hands travel from his neck down to his lower back, where she lets them rest on his backside. Playfully squeezing his butt a little. Megan was in a playful mood and so was Tommy. He smiled feeling her hands all over his upper body. He felt her hand on his butt when he carried her up and sits her on the counter. Tommy parts her legs and settles between them. He kissed her and let his lips travel from her lips to her cheek and along her jaw. The redhead bend her legs softly and wrapped them around his back. Now with her feet rubbing his butt.

Megan moanes while he kisses her cheeks and jawbone. She kisses him all over his face and with her hands she travels to his hair to run her freckled fingers through it. Her robe slides open a little so her breasts expose. His fingers found her robe tied up and undid it. His hands started soflty massage and caress her breast. They feel so good. Tommy moaned feeling her hands on his chest. Her body is shivering under his touch and kisses. She couldn't get enough from his kisses and touch. With her hands she caresses his chest and shoulders softly.

Megan felt ecstatic, his hands on her breasts made her body shiver with pleasure. She moaned as he touches them. She felt his hands travel lower to her stomach and lower abdomen. With her lips she nipt and sucked his neck and lips.

Her tiny freckled hands kept touching Tommy and pulling him closer. The redhead felt her skin burning under his touches. Her face glowing in the dark. She was very aroused by his actions and couldn't get enough of it. He nipped at her chin before brushing his lips down her throat and between her breasts, drawing a line of kisses and nipping her nipples. The tiny redhead moaned as she felt his lips touching and nipping the skin between her breasts. It felt like heaven. She burned inside of desire for him. Megan lay down her upper body on the countertop so he could find his way to lower area.

She couldn't get enough of his touch. The tension there was years ago, was still there. He was capable of getting lost in the taste of her skin, the feeling of it and the way she looked at him. Tommy was able to lose control and be completely driven by the way pleasure ran through his veins with every touch and kiss. Tommy had his fingers teasing the waistband of her panties. She came up when he started to bring it down while she did the same with his.

Tommy loved kissing her perfect freckled body. She was the sexiest woman he ever met. In his mind, there was only one thing and that was Megan Hunt. He wanted her, he desired her. He let his hands explore her body while she kissed him, his throat released a few moans.

She adjusted her body so he could slid his cock inside her. Tommy was gentle as he did for the second time that night. "Megan..." He moaned as he tenderly pushed into her, letting each inch feel her moist core.

His hand and lips were all over her body. It made her body shiver with more desire and she gasped for air. Tommy curved his rear and slid closer. He grabbed her hips to pull her close. It felt so good to be connected this way. He slowly started to thrust into her. The need that Tommy was feeling and the craving to feel his body crumble by the pleasure Megan gave him made it impossible for him to maintain slow. His thrusts became fast and deep. Megan bend her legs so she could feel him deeper. She pressed her fingernails in his back as her pleasure started to build and let him control this time moving along with his rythm. She groans and looks up into his face, her legs wrapped around his hips to increase the dept of his penetration.

Sighing she leans into him, kissing and nipping his neck. Her fingers dig deeper into his back as he slowly pushes deeper into her, her teeth lightly nipping at the tight muscles of his shoulders. The redhead gasped for air and matches him thrust for thrust. She kisses him deeply and passionately feeling him inside her feels as deeply connected as they can be.

"Mmm Tommy.." She moans.

He felt her tighten her legs around his hips and that encourage him to go deeper. She felt so good. Tommy groaned feeling her long nails digging his skin and the feeling of her teeth arouse him even more. He thrust harder as she started matching his pace.

He grabbed her hips and pressed deeper. He could feel how he kept growing inside of her each thrust making him larger. "You're so good.." he managed to say between moans kissing between her breasts. His lips between her breasts sets her on fire.

Their movements match perfectly. She presses her hands onto the counter top and thrust her hips forward. The redhead moans become heavier and she begins to sweat. Her legs and arms grip him, holding on as they both ride of the waves of pleasure that is coursing through their bodies. Uniting in a loud gasp they both come. Megan's heart beated fast in her chest. The way he moved inside had brought her to the edge.

Tommy was breathing hard and his heart rate was fast. He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. Letting her relax. She let him carefully slip out from her core, both sigh as they pull apart neither wanting to break the physical contact, they both catch their breath slightly.

The redhead kissed him deep and passionately her hands caressing his muscled chest. She felt connected to him in a way they never connected before. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

He held her close. Everything about Megan was amazing. She felt amazing, she smelled amazing.

He let his lips kiss her cheek, his hands stroking gently at her sides. He smiled at her watching her make eye contact. He turned around to find his boxers, put them on and gave her her panties so she could do the same. Tommy helped her wrap the robe back around her body and kissed her gently. He helped her off the counter and took her hand to walk together to the bedroom. Megan changed her robe for a slipdress. They where both tired and get settled in the bed. Tommy put his arms around her so she could rest her head on his chest. Softly he stroke her hair. The redhead enjoyed that feeling. "Goodnight" she whispered. Megan closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep in his arms. Tommy held her the whole night. Hours past by till the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Megan and Tommy The Next Morning

The next morning Tommy woke up before Megan did. He opened his eyes and a smile came over his face. He watched Megan sleep in his arms with her head rested on his chest, tightly cuddled up to him. Gently he brushed through her long red hair. She slept peacefully.

Softly he picked her up and moved her to the side of the bed. Silently, not to wake her up he slid out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. To find all the things he needed Tommy opened a few closets and grabbed all the supplies. He made fresh coffee, poored 2 glasses orange juice and made toast. A simple breakfast, Tommy remembered she use to like that in the morning. He assembled everything and placed it on a dinnertray.

Megan felt Tommy move out of the bed. She kept her eyes closed and heared him make breakfast in the kitchen. The redhead smiled thinking about that. She felt happy, very happy. They were together again and deep down she now knew that was all she wanted. The past weeks she faught hard against those feelings, scared of her own feelings for Tommy that were so deep and intense, scared of getting hurt again. But it was time to let those feelings go. Tommy changed, he never forgot about her too, he came to Philadelphia to get her back. He did his best, he tried really hard, that counted for something. The past was the past and they should leave it there.

After about 15 minutes Tommy was done making breakfast and slowly walked back to her bedroom. Megan opened her eyes and came up to sit, she settled against her pillows to the headboard. She smiled looking at him while he put the tray on the nightstand.

"Good morning gorgeous" he greeted her. He sat back and gently pushed her hair back. "Breakfast is ready." Tommy leaned forward, pressed his lips softly on hers and kissed her gently. "Goodmorning handsome." she answered.

Tommy put the tray in the middle of the bed so they could start eating. The day couldn't start better. Sitting together on the bed eating their breakfast. Megan loved the coffee, the juice and the toast. "You remembered." she said with a smile. They had about an hour before they were expected to be at the police station for a meeting with Adam. Tommy adjusted on the bed and ran his fingers down her hair. He brought her closer and kissed her. She looked in those twinkeling eyes and continued the breakfast he made her. She softly caressed his arm and shoulder.

After they ate breakfast it was time to get out of bed and get ready for work. "We need to get ready for work." Megan tries to step out of the bed while Tommy pulls her back in and starts kissing her again. She giggles and kisses him softly back. "I want to lay in your arms and kiss you all day but we really need to get ready, I go shower first."


	9. Chapter 9

**Date Tommy and Megan Chapter 9 **

As Megan starts walking towards the bathroom Tommy stands up from the bed and kissed her again. 'I like to take a shower with you" he whispers in her ear, softly nibbling her earlobe.

Kissing they walked into the bathroom. They have to let go of each other to get fully undressed and clamber into the shower. The redhead quickly bending over to turn the shower on.

Megan tilted her head backwards and let the hot water run through her long hair. Tommy was right behind her. She turned around, her front body facing him. She moved out of the hot waterbeam and shook her hair, opened her eyes. Tommy pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her, softly start to kiss her again. She leans forward and kisses him back.

Tommy's fingers go softly through her long wet hair, his fingertips massaging her scalp as he continues to kiss her more intensely. She smiles wrapping her arms around his middle so she can feel more of his bare skin. He feels her urgency and puts a hand on her shoulder. She giggles when it begins to crawl down her breasts.

The water is cascading over them, filling the room with steam and a heated dampness.

He takes the shampoo and softly massages it in to her hair. He puts showergel on his hands and starts to massage her whole body with it. Softly he massages her neck, shoulders, back and moves his hands to her front. Softly he rubs her breast and his hands go down her waist to her tighs. Megan giggles. She keeps on looking him in the eyes and massages his shoulders. The hot water still running and washing their bodies clean.

The tall and strong detective leans forward and starts to kiss her again, his lips along the length of her neck, placing warm kisses everywhere. He moves to her neck and he tosses her long, dark hair over one shoulder to give him better access, licking and nipping her skin.

He leans forward until her body stretches out beneath him. His tongue draws slow patterns at the swell of her breasts, descending closer and closer to the nipple.

He pulls her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. He gently pushes her to the wall tiles. Careful not to hurt her in anyway. The feeling of his hot mouth licking at the back of her neck, around to her earlobe is making Megan fall apart. She's completely boneless against the wall, held there only by Tommy's body.

He slowly pushes into her. She moans a little and moves up and down against the tiled wall on his length. They look each other in the eyes, not breaking eye contact as she slowly moves on him.

They continue looking in each other's eyes filled with love and lust and Megan picks up the pace. It was intense and they both felt it. Megan picks up the pace a bit more and began to moan more frequently and bite her lip still looking at Tommy.

He lifts one hand to swipe the red locks away from his face to give him clearer access to her neck. Tommy looked her in the eyes and kiss her passionately. He whispered in her ear "You are so amazing and so beautiful"

She moved faster, the thrusts becoming too pleasurable not to moan loudly. She threw her head back. He began to work with her and thrust himself in deeper as she let out a throaty moan.

She arched her back off the wall and moaned loudly letting go as Tommy did as well. He slowly thrust himself out of her and they both heavily breathed. Gently he put her on her feet. She looked at him and weakly smiled and moved to his lips and they kissed intensly.

"We are going to be late if we don't get a move on." Tommy said "And then we have to explain to Adam, why we're late." he said laughing. They step out of the shower to get ready to go to work.

to be continued (:


End file.
